Krovanh Olfred
Krovanh Olfred is an orphaned child who used to work as a slave with his older sister Nesat for the Al-Salaam. Both were found by Vitaly Tynyanov who later assisted them in saving their relative Nakri who promised them strength and freedom if they helped her, then turned them into variants. Appearance Krovanh is a dark-skinned young man at least a little younger compared to Hayato with dark brown unkempt hair and tied in the back and black eyes. He is mostly seen to be dressed in a jet-black variable suit. After arriving at Little Garden, Krovanh is shown to be dressed in more casual clothing. Krovanh is later shown to be dressed in a school uniform on Little Garden, which consists of a white dress shirt, black tie, shorts, and shoes. Personality He is first shown to be a very direct individual as he knocked Hayato aside so that Nesat could steal the Savage core. Due to his difficult past and harsh treatment in the past as a result of Krovanh, both his sister and relative being enslaved by the Al-Salaam Company causing his distrust in slayers, trusting in no one but Nesat and Nakri. Though he held deep loyalty and faith in Vitaly due to helping them in their past even agreeing to let her experiment on him. Due to his status as a former slave, he becomes more driven to achieve freedom for himself and his sisters. Despite the hatred, he has towards slayers, Krovanh doesn't believe in harming innocent people as shown when he didn't want to attack the concert location on Zwei Island. As well as starting to lose faith in Vitaly who attacked the people on Little Garden. Soon after, he had begun to gain some trust in the slayers in Little Garden who assisted them despite originally being their enemies. History Both Krovanh and Nesat were enslaved by the Al-Salaam Company along with others to redevelop all the areas destroyed by the savage in the Middle East. The guards watching them were slayers working for the Al-Salaam Company and were treated terribly throughout the process. However, during the Second Attack, both of got their chance to escape and ran away from the slayers sent to recapture them. However, during their escape Nesat tripped and injured her eye on a sharp rock losing her sight. Both of them were soon recused by a masked woman who soon assisted them in saving their relative, Nakri who was kept in the same facility. All three of them were soon taken in by the woman who promised them strength and freedom, then turned them into Variants. Powers and Abilities Variant: Due to the experiments of Vitaly, Krovanh gained the abilities of a variant and is able to control them more than that of Hayato. Though when his emotions get the best of him, he can still lose himself to his violent nature as one. Sense Energy: He is able to use the same energy as other Slayers, letting him boost his physical abilities and infuse it into his Hundred. Expert Swordsman: Krovanh has shown to be proficient in using his Orthros Liberio as he was able to gain the upper hand against Hayato in their initial fight and could put up a fight against him even using his Full-Body Armament. Equipment |Hangyaku no Sōba|lit. "Twin Blades of Rebellion"}}: Krovanh possesses a Crusher Hundred, which takes form as an enormous black twin-blade linked to one another via their pommel. As a result of his status as a Variant, he is granted the highest aptitude for a Hundred thus letting him use it to a much higher extent than others. Variable Suit: He also has a jet-black variable suit that Vitaly designed for him and his sisters letting him use the full abilities of his Hundred. Trivia *Krovanh is a name that is used for three tropical cyclones. *Krovanh could be viewed as the parallel of Hayato since both of them are Variants and has siblings that they care about and would do anything for. *Based on how he referred to Nesat as "Nee-chan", she is the oldest. *He along with Nesat and Nakri were given the last names Olfred, while on Little Garden. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Slayers Category:Variant Category:Little Garden Category:Former Antagonists